It All Started With A Watermelon
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: What happens when Gin lures our favorite little Snowy-taicho into bed with watermelon? Yaoi GinShiro, IchimaruHitsugaya. One-shot. NO LEMON!


**NOTE:~ Just a little short one-shot. I will tell you guys that I am not a big yaoi fan, and probably never will be. BUT for some reason this pairing, I think, is adorable. This idea actually formed last night over a random MSN conversation with my lovely friend who is my Hitsugaya cosplayer~! I loves you my Shiro-chan~! =3 So enjoy guys. Nothing overly mature about it ^.^**

**It All Started With A Watermelon**

**ONE-SHOT**

Hitsugaya stood in Gin's bedroom, a vein of anger popping at the top of his head. His arms were crossed and eyes were closed. Why the hell he was in Gin's bedroom he did not know. All he knew was Rangiku had been told by Momo that there was some sort of emergency at Gin's private quarters and now there he was standing in the mans bedroom in anger. There was no emergency.

Gin laid upon the bed with his usual grin plastered across his features. His idea had worked. He had made Izuru tell Momo, who told Rangiku, who told Hitsugaya about his so called _**emergency**_ at his private quarters, but before everyone rushed over, he had informed the other three that everything was fine, and only lured his little Snowy-taicho to his room. His grin merely increased at Toushiro's displeased look.

"Ahh, Shiro-chan~! Glad ya could come~!", Gin stated in his icy voice, his words slowly slithering their way to Toushiro's ears. He received a glare from those beautiful teal eyes the boy had.

"This is not funny Gin", he growled, "I'm leaving". He turned to leave, placing his hand on the door, but he paused.

"Aww, and I was hopin' ya would help meh eat this watermelon", as the mention of watermelon hit Hitsugaya's ears, he froze. That fruit. The delicious fruit he could never turn down. It was...like a drug to him, really.

"It looks so nice and juicy too...", Gin continued, watching Hitsugaya, trying to lure him to the bed where the watermelon sat on a plate next to Gin, and then he would trap him.

Hitsugaya gulped, turning his gaze back towards Gin as he saw the man raise a peace to his mouth. Suddenly his mouth ran dry. He was thirsty for some strange reason. He wanted a piece of watermelon.

Gin chewed the fruit and swallowed slowly, "Mmm, very sweet to...", he taunted the boy, taking another slow bite, savoring the taste of this delicious item.

Hitsugaya turned towards the bed, licking his lips slightly. He wanted a taste of that sweet, juicy fruit. It looked so good from where he was standing and it was _torture_ to watch Gin tease him by eating it the way he was. So slowly, tauntingly.

"Ya want some Shiro-chan...?", Gin asked, grinning now at the boy. It was working. Hitsugaya took a step towards the bed, starring at the watermelon. He could taste it already. "Come on Shiro-chan~! I won't bite...", his grin grew further as the boy took another step towards the bed, his hand reaching the edge of the large King-sized bed. "Ahh, ya gotta come close than that", Gin stated.

Hitsugaya took a step further, now leaning over the bed, his hand reaching towards the watermelon. Gin lay there and watched his hand, waiting for the right moment as Toushiro hand got closer. The hand barely touched the watermelon as Gin suddenly grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him don onto the bed and pinning him underneath himself. His grin was as wide as ever now.

Hitsugaya seemed to quickly snap out of his trance on the watermelon and began to struggle, "Let me go!", he growled.

"Ah, I don't think so my little Snowy-taicho~!", Gin stated, continuing to hold him down. He was completely defenseless at this point in time. Gin might have had the appearance of a scrawny man, but when it came down to it, he had body strength, and it showed with how easily he was pinning Toushiro to the bed.

"Let me go, Gin!", Toushiro exclaimed, glaring at him now. He tried to struggle even harder now.

"If ya keep strugglin' then I'm gunna hafta restrain ya~!", Gin stated, leaning his face a little closer to Toushiro's, "I told ya I wouldn't bite....hard...".

That night was quite a blur to Toushiro now. All he really remembered was that it all began with watermelon...and somehow ended with it to...?

**END:~ Hope you all enjoyed my little one shot! ^^ Bye, bye now~!**


End file.
